The Test
by marble eyes
Summary: Everyone's made to do a test, Tyson doesn't like tests and he's going to make sure Kai doesn't either. Tyka


**Author's note: This is just a quick story, I don't own beyblade and reviews will be welcome, flamers will be laughed at lol. Hope everyone enjoys this. This is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed or read my other Fics so far.**

**Author: Marble eyes**

**Title: The Test**

Tyson sighed and sat down at the desk he'd allocated, it was a fun packed test that apparently all the people who were involved in the beyblade world had to take. Not that he minded or anything, but it really was a good waste of a Friday, when he could be at the beach, beyblading or staring at Kai. His cheeks flushed red, as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He wasn't the only one in the room, so were the rest of his friends, but the seat in front was empty. He really hoped Enrique wasn't going to sit there; he had been following him around for the whole week with a weird look in his eyes. Tyson feared something was wrong with him and Kai because every time Kai saw Enrique he either stormed off or clenched his fists. Maybe it was the weather.

As he glanced round the room, he noticed Kenny with a long line of pens and pencils, which filled his desk. All they said you needed was a pen, what did he think was going to happen? Maybe a monster would come from nowhere and attack Kenny, and the only form of defence would be to throw pens, that would be cool. Max's desk was strangely filled with big piles of sugary sweets, which would be okay if they all got trapped in the building with no food, but what did Max think would happen if he went an hour with out sweets? Rei's desk was simply filled with a little mouse toy, which he was staring at in a transfixed way and flicking it across the desk. Kai was nowhere to be seen.

Now the man at the front was signalling they could begin, till the door banged open. Kai slowly swept in and sat at the desk in front of Tyson. Who responded by having a complete choking fit. Ruby eyes turned round at him and glared and Tyson quickly went a bright shade of red. This was going to be a long test.

'You may begin,' muttered the man in front.

Tyson sighed and stared at the back of Kai's head, the way his hair fluffed out and looked all mess, the long scarf trailing behind him, he looked so cute today that Tyson could just-

Angry coughing was heard from behind him,

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, noticing the man from the front was now behind him, and giving him a death glare, there was also a big puddle of droll on his desk. Now all the man did was grunt and carry on back to the front. From across the room Enrique was winking at him, maybe he had something in his eye. Tyson gave up and opened the paper and quickly scribbled his name.

_**Question one. Where do you feel you'll be in ten years?**_

What kind of question was that? The BBA had finally cracked. He sighed in a bored way and started tapping his pen on the desk, maybe he could communicate in Morse code. Kai looks cute today he tapped out in the right letters, strangely the person in front, who was Kai, was twitching at each tap, maybe he could understand. I want to go out with you Kai, you look cute today, and will you marry me? Finally Kai slammed his pen down in force. Maybe he was annoying him a little. He sighed and answered the first question.

_**I feel I will still be here doing this stupid test, and staring longingly at the person in front who would push me away if he ever knew how I feel.** _

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do, but he was bored and it wasn't like anyone was going to read it. It was an anonymous test, and who was stupid enough to put their name on it? He wished he could see Kai's crimson eyes; they were so pretty anyone could get lost in them- Maybe he ought to get out more. He slowly tore a small bit of paper from the test and threw it at Kai's head. He smirked as it hit, maybe he could play a game, ten points for hitting his neck, twenty for the middle of his head and fifty to get paper on the top of his head. He threw another piece and Kai's hand immediately went to his head. Tyson smirked throwing another piece, only to be met by angry crimson eyes, looking ready to kill, Tyson pointed across the room to the innocent looking Max, before Kai shot him a 'do that again and I will kill you look' before turning round and carrying on. He smirked in success before looking down at his paper full of holes, maybe he should finish it.

_**Question two. What are your hobbies?**_

Did Kai watching count, he kind of figured it was a bit like bird watching. Also dreaming about Kai and never wanting to wake up. Yep he really did need to get out more.

**_My hobbies include Kendo, Beyblading and also dreaming longingly about a certain team captain, who I wish would turn round and pin me to the desk and -_**

He blushed and quickly looking for the next question. He really should answer these correctly, but it was only a stupid test.

**Question three. If there are obstacles in the way of something you want, what do you do? **

Did this mean obstacles in the way of him and Kai? He glared.

**_I would kill the person who even gave Kai one glance or even tried to date him and burry them under the floor boards before anyone noticed. Obstacle can be gone round, by death or threats. _**

This was now getting boring, there were ten questions and he was only on three. Maybe it was time for more of his favourite sport, annoying Kai. He sighed and started tapping with his foot, it made a pretty cool echoing sound, he started to tap it louder, and louder and-

'Stop that tapping this instant!'

Tyson stopped noticing that man again, he ruined all his fun.

**Question four. Do you feel decisions made are fair ones? **

That was an odd question, he did feel it wasn't fair that he knew about Max's secret relationship and wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Also he didn't feel it was fair that Kai got his own room and didn't have to share with anyone. And it wasn't fair that the training was so long, he didn't mind the seeing Kai bit, but the working till you were ready to collapse, got a bit boring after a while.

**_No, I feel some people ought to socialise more and must be forced to go on at least one date a month, against their will. The first person I reckon it should be is Kai, and he should be forced to take Tyson out, not that I know either of them, or have any motives. Tyson should also be named the best beyblader in the world. _**

The marker was going to have so much he smirked to himself. Maybe he should ask for a new paper. Kai seemed to be writing a lot in front.

**Question five. Do you receive any trouble from fans?**

That was a hard one, sometimes these girls ran up to him in the street and hugged him, but that was because they thought he was a good beyblader. But the Kai fans were the worst.

_**Yes, they're always putting their hands on my Kai, and wanting dates from him, they don't understand he's not interested, at least I think he isn't. Also I have a stalker problem with Enrique, he's such a big fan of me he keeps following me round and saying he loves me, I know I'm a good beyblader, but it's a little over the top.**_

Tyson smiled, he was quite proud of himself for getting so far. Even if there was only ten minutes left. He suddenly noticed writing on the desk. He laughed a little reading a couple of the poems. Before putting his own pen on the desk and writing: I love Kai. Maybe that was a little childish, but he was bored.

**Question six: Do you ever feel threatened?**

What did that mean? What did any of this have to do with beyblading? Could that count Emily or Hillary, because when they were around Kai, they always flicked their hair and giggled, that couldn't mean anything could it? Kai wasn't even that funny, all he did was glare or nod or grunt. Accept he did talk to Tyson a lot, well most the time, but he talked to Rei more. He glared across the room, wait till he told Max.

_**Yes, by people who I thought were friends, who chat up Kai. **_

This was sure fun, what's the next question? He smirked to himself; he would solve this conspiracy of the question sheets, after lunch of course.

**Question seven. Do you have any pets? **

Why on earth would that be in a test? Was this some sick joke?

**_Yes, I have a pet which kills people who create stupid tests like these._**

That would show them, maybe dragoon could eat them. This wasn't fair he wanted to beyblade and was stuck doing this. He started to roll his pencil slowly up and down the desk, up then down up and down; it made a really cool rolling noise. That was until Mr grumpy at the front, glared at him.

**Question eight. Are you in love?**

He suddenly chocked and most the room turned round to look at Tyson. He laughed nervously. He should hurry up, there was only five minutes left. But what kind of nosey question was that?

_**Yes, but this is none of your business.**_

This was really getting boring.

**Question nine. How are you feeling right now?**

_**Bored, tiered and hungry.**_

Least it was a simple truthful answer he'd done this time.

**Question ten. How do you feel about this test? **

This was like school, but a never ending nightmare, when did beyblading get so annoying?

_**I feel this test was an evil one from Bio Volt, to distract all the bladers while they take over the world. Also beyblading isn't about tests. **_

Tyson smirked feeling happy because he was finally finished. Slowly he yawned loudly and stretched out his arms.

'Right put your pens down, the test is finished. I still want no talking, for the next stage of our test.' He smirked and started to collect papers in.

He groaned hearing this, they still weren't done. He wanted to talk to Kai and gaze at how cute he was, not that the back of Kai wasn't cute, but he wanted to see those eyes.

'Right, now you're all probably wondering why you are here today. Well this has been a test by the BBA, so bladers get an insight on how other bladers work. As you will see when I hand out someone else's paper to you.'

At this Max's head turned in fear, and he signalled Tyson with wide eyes. Looks like he wasn't the only one not to do the test correctly. He groaned, this meant Max wanted his help, he would do anything for a friend but this meant causing trouble. Guess that was his specialty though. He watched as the man handed out a couple of papers before getting to Kai's desk. Maybe Tyson could do this to his advantage. As the man got to his desk, he kicked Kai's chair with forced.

Kai angrily turned round, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Tyson smiled innocently not answering, but now the man was distracted so he stuck out his leg and the man went flying and so did the papers. He quickly made a grab for the one with Max's handwriting and shoved it up his jumper.

The man stood up shaking with rage, his eyes had become slits and his face was red with rage. 'Get out of here, both of you!' he roared, covering Tyson's face with spit. Tyson sprang up and quickly made his exit, he sighed in relief meeting the corridor from the exam room where a soft breeze was blowing across, compared with the stuffy conditions of the other room. He leaned against the wall. The door from the room and Kai came out looking slightly angry.

'What was that about?'

Tyson laughed innocently, 'I did it for Max.'

Something strange spread across Kai's eyes, for a minute Tyson thought it was jealousy, but then he shook the thought from his head. Kai just glared and leaned against the wall.

Tyson slowly got bored and brought out Max's test paper. He half wondered what was so bad about it, accept the 'I love Rei' scribbles on the front. His eyes scrolled down to question seven.

**Question seven. Do you have any pets? **

_**Yes, I have a pretty kitty called Rei and I play with him every day. We do lots of things together including fun games in which we-**_

Tyson blushed embarrassedly, not wanting to read any more of the answers, which must have been done when Max was extremely sugar high. He quickly tore the paper up into small pieces and chocked it in the near by bin. Then he noticed Kai was reading something. It was a paper with lots of holes in, and the name Tyson Granger written on the back.

Tyson sighed leaning against the wall, before his eyes shot open in shock and he looked in terror at the paper. 'Don't read that!' he yelled quickly.

'I just finished it,' smirked Kai. 'So you want me to go on dates with you and to kill anyone that tries talking to me?'

'I- erm,' he looked nervously around. 'It was a joke,'

'Ohh, so you won't mind if I read more of it,'

Tyson angrily made a jump for paper, but Kai held it up high.

'Give it back!'

'Not until I find out the truth.'

'I said give it back!'

'Make me.'

Tyson flung himself at Kai again, but this time he caught his lips in a passionate kiss, and his arms snaked around his shoulders. The door suddenly banged open and they both sprung apart looking guilty before people started to empty out the room. Tyson and Kai's eyes briefly met, before Tyson looked away blushing. Most people had gone out the other door, so almost everyone had gone, but Enrique suddenly came out of the room looking nervously at Kai.

'I read your paper,' he muttered quickly, 'I'm going to leave you and Tyson alone in the future,' he said quickly before nervously hurrying off.

They both stared at each other, now that they were alone.

'What did you put on your paper?' asked Tyson curiously.

Kai made a weird grunting noise. 'Do you want your paper back?'

'So this is how it's going to be is it?' Tyson glared at him. 'You're just going to pretend nothing happened.' He asked, feeling his heart shattered in two.

'Isn't that's what's best?'

'No I love you!' Tyson looked down to the floor.

'So you don't want your paper back, because I could do with some more convincing.'

His and Tyson's eyes met.

'I love you Tyson,'

Tyson smiled, 'I think you could do with more convincing too.' He smirked, before being pulled into another kiss by Kai.


End file.
